


Vamos a llamarlo "Amor"

by ChocolatIceCream



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Capítulos cortos, Complicated Relationships, Drabble Sequence, Español | Spanish, F/M, Female Furihata Kouki, Female Kuroko Tetsuya, Female Takao Kazunari, First Love, First Time, Friendship/Love, Genderbending, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, amor a través de los años
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolatIceCream/pseuds/ChocolatIceCream
Summary: Estás aquí en mi corazón, entonces ¿quién puede detenerme si decido que eres mi destino?*Una historia de amor a través de los años.[AU//Akashi x Furihata female]





	1. Al mirarte

**Author's Note:**

> Las historias cortas me relajan, y el AkaFuri es especial en mi corazón c:  
> Tengo algo con las female últimamente, lo sientooo (no tanto lol).  
> *Los capítulos serán cortos.

**I**

**“Las paredes de mentiras, los intercambios de miradas y el vacío  
desaparecieron cuando vi tu rostro.”**

La primera vez que Seijūrō la nota piensa que en ella no hay absolutamente nada destacable, es solo una chica normal, nada excepcional; a pesar de la forma peculiar en la que sus iris capturan la luz de la tarde y el rojo cereza de sus labios.

Es en una reunión entre amigos, simple y sin compromisos. Él está ahí porque Shintarō lo ha pedido como un favor, porque al parecer de algún modo incomprensible su mejor amigo ha terminado enamorado de la mejor amiga de esta chica que parece estar a punto de tener un ataque de pánico (o al menos eso cree Seijūrō al verla juguetear con los dedos de sus manos sin parar y por la forma en la que su mirada se enfoca en todas partes menos en él).

Le escucha decir un "Hola" que no se molesta en responder.

Y tal vez frunce el ceño más de lo que se imagina porque ella pone un rostro de circunstancias y parece ansiosa por empezar a correr.

Seijūrō piensa en el tiempo que ha invertido en esta tarde, en lo mucho que pudo hacer en lugar de quedarse ahí. Piensa también en las excusas que tuvo que inventar a su padre para posponer la reunión de negocios con un nuevo socio, y en que tal vez no valió la pena como creyó. Barajea la posibilidad de decir que se marchará temprano, y comienza a enumerar las excusas validas que podría dar, pero luego piensa que en realidad Shintarō no pide favores usualmente y decide que al menos puede soportar esto. No es como si volviese a ver esta temblorosa chica de nuevo de todos modos.

La noche termina no demasiado pronto, y los resultados parecen favorecedores para su amigo, no así para él (cosa que no esperaba de todas formas). Ellos se despiden y cada cual parte hacia su lugar, Shintarō le da las gracias y Seijūrō se siente satisfecho cuando ve la sutil sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo, y suelta un “Nada excepcional” cuando este le pregunta lo que le ha parecido Kou, la amiga de Kazunari, la chica temblorosa con quien no intercambio no más de tres palabras.

Tal vez Shintarō esperaba esa respuesta, tal vez no, pero él no agrega nada más a la conversación, y Seijūrō se siente bien con ello, a pesar de no entender del todo la mirada soslayada y picara que su amigo le regala.


	2. Un total desastre

**II**

**“Antes de conocerte, yo era un desastre**  
**pero las cosas eran algo pesadas.**  
 **Tú me trajiste a la vida.”**

 

Para Seijūrō, Kouki Furihata, pasa desapercibida, como las tardes calurosas de Mayo al pie del balcón de su habitación cuando toca el violín para un público imaginario.

Pasa una semana o dos, no está seguro de ello, ella no es tan importante para él como para tomar eso en cuenta. Él la ve por segunda vez a la distancia; desde el tercer piso de la facultad de Ingeniería ella luce mucho más pequeña y menuda mientras juguetea con el viento que insiste en subir el vestido de manta que ella luce ese día. Sus largos cabellos castaños agitándose a su alrededor tapándole la vista. Es un total desastre.

Es una completa casualidad que él la note, en realidad él ha girado el rostro en su dirección cuando escuchó un muy confianzudo y ruidoso _“Shin-chaaaan”_ que solo ha escuchado una vez en su vida algunos días atrás. Al parecer en busca de ayudar a su amiga con los libros que sostiene en sus brazos, Kazunari ha llamado a su amigo para tal propósito.

Kazunari ríe por la desventura de su amiga, Shintarō como el caballero que es le ayuda con su bolso, mientras Kouki por fin puede sostener sus cabellos con una liga y reír mientras acomoda su vestido. La forma desenvuelta y relajada con la que interactúa con ellos, poco tiene que ver con la forma temblorosa y ansiosa que él conoció.

Seijūrō sabe que él es intimidante, y nunca le ha importado realmente. Pero, por primera vez, hay un cierto sentimiento incierto formándose en su interior.


	3. El reencuentro

**III**

**“La divertida conversación empieza,**  
**noto todas tus miradas rápidas**  
 **como si nos pasásemos notas en secreto”**

No es hasta su tercer encuentro cuando vuelven a intercambiar un par de palabras. Seijūrō la tiene ahí frente a él, con el rostro sorprendido y los cabellos enmarañados sostenidos en una coleta mal hecha. A diferencia de la última vez ella viste mucho más informal; así, con jeans y una camiseta gris, y su cuerpo envuelto en una sudadera de talla grande, ella representa perfectamente el verdadero desastre que es.

Seijūrō echa un vistazo a la placa sobre la puerta, esa que reza “Biblioteca” antes de volver a mirarla a ella. Se pregunta –sin querer guiarse por alguna clase de prejuicio, porque él no es partidario de ellos en primer lugar–, cómo es que ella ha terminado aquí. Aquí, en la biblioteca de la facultad de Ingeniería y Arquitectura. Si tuviera que decirlo, ella parece más una chica de letras.

La escucha murmurar un nuevo y tembloroso “H-hola” que esta vez Seijūrō se molesta en responder con el susurro de su nombre en reconocimiento. Después de eso se pregunta por qué no sucede nada más, luego concluye que, con él atajando la puerta es imposible para la chica salir de ahí (y que muy probablemente aún es demasiado cautelosa con él como para pedirle que se haga a un lado).

Alguien más carraspea a sus espaldas después de eternos segundos de silencio, y solo entonces Kouki da un paso hacia atrás adentrándose de nueva cuenta al lugar y Seijūrō le sigue muy de cerca. Ahora, de pie en la entrada, un nuevo silencio incómodo se aglutina a su alrededor.

“¿Estás en la facultad de ingeniería, Furihata-san?” Seijūrō pregunta.

Ella da un saltito pero responde rápido.  “En arquitectura en realidad”

_Eso es gratamente sorprendente_ , Seijūrō se guarda de decir.

“… estaba estudiando un poco para los exámenes que tendremos antes del receso de primavera” Ella continua como si Seijūrō acabara de presionar alguna clase de botón que le da cuerda “pero he salido demasiado temprano de casa porque he tenido un examen justamente esta mañana pero me he quedado dormida así que tuve que apresurarme y no pude desayunar apropiadame…” Kouki gira a verlo con un rostro lleno de realización, aparentemente dándose cuenta de que es con Seijūrō, Seijūrō Akashi, con quien ha estado hablando hasta ahora. Y de nuevo se muestra ansiosa.

Una nueva grata sorpresa para Seijūrō es darse cuenta de que en realidad no le importaría seguir escuchando su historia.

“¿Por qué no me acompañas a desayunar entonces, Furihata-san?” Y la sorpresa de sus palabras es más evidente en el expresivo rostro de Kouki que en el aparentemente neutral porte de Seijūrō.


	4. Toda tú

**IV**

**“Ven a mí tal como eres, no necesitas disculparte  
sé lo mucho que vales.**

A partir de ahí, poco a poco, con el pasar de los días, la presencia de Kouki Furihata comienza a ser más notoria para Seijūrō. Y, para su consternación, hay tantas cosas sobre ella que no logra clasificar en algún lugar en particular. No es una chica razonable, o muy inteligente, a simple vista parece ser alguien promedio, a lo largo de su vida Seijūrō a conocido a chicas mucho más atractivas. Descubrió también que después de todo no estaba tan equivocado, pues Kouki es una chica de letras al final; le gusta leer, lee mucho y, al hacerlo, parece mantener monólogos consigo misma. Siempre que no tiene nada que hacer se aparta de todos los demás hacia algún rincón cualquiera donde nadie pueda perturbarla y parece escribir. Bebe leche de vainilla y come uvas por montones. Es bastante entusiasta alrededor de sus personas de confianza y no parece amar especialmente sus zapatos, o al menos eso intuye Seijūrō al verla jugar con sus pies descalzos en la hierba del jardín trasero (cuando tiene que andar entre los pasillos, Seijūrō le ha visto usar sandalias, lo que parece ser mucho mejor que los zapatos para ella). Es ruidosa pero, a su vez, en grandes aglomeraciones de personas, bastante tímida. No ha vuelto a hablar con Seijūrō, y él cree que debe de ser porque su presencia despierta en ella algún tipo de instinto de supervivencia que le lleva a evitarle todo el tiempo (si tiene que ser sincero, Seijūrō no sabe qué pensar respecto a eso). Y su forma de vestir es de hecho bastante peculiar. Seijūrō descubrió, sin querer, sin preguntar, por mera casualidad como todo lo demás, y solo porque está mañana le ha visto usando un vestido purpura con botas de lluvia amarillas, que _Kouki es una chica única en su tipo._ Nada convencional. Siempre vistiendo lo que le apetece, lo que le haga sentir cómoda, según su estado de ánimo, y agregando cualquier artículo de color purpura, porque ese es, después de todo, su color favorito.

Seijūrō descubre también, la poca gracilidad en ella. No es una muchacha guapa, tampoco es que sea alguien fea, Seijūrō diría que es una belleza simple y que, aparte de su exquisita forma de vestir y sus brillantes ojos castaños, no hay en ella gran cosa que la diferencie de cualquier otra japonesa promedio. No es alguien destacable, alguien en quien Seijūrō se fijaría dos veces si la encontrase alguna vez en la calle. Es más bien una muchacha del montón, viviendo una vida simple. Nada más.

De manera que para Seijūrō comienza a ser incomprensible el porqué de su especial interés en ella. E ignora ese sentimiento tanto como puede. O, tanto como la simple presencia de Kouki se lo permite.


	5. Déjame llamarlo "Casualidad"

**V**

**“Así que esto será para siempre o arderá en llamas,  
puedes decirme cuando se haya acabado si la altura valió la pena para el dolor”**

La siguiente casualidad, como Seijūrō ha decidido llamar, viene de la misma forma inesperada que todas las demás, y Seijūrō por primera vez comienza a replantearse su definición de destino, y recuerda aquella vez cuando su madre habló sobre esas ocasiones en la vida en la que todo se alinea para que dos almas se unan en innumerables encuentros (aunque si es sincero incluso ahora piensa en esas palabras como fantasiosas y llenas de clichés innecesarios).

Pero ahí está, de nuevo, en un lugar que pudo haber llamado improbable. De pie tras el mostrador de una cafetería, con una blusa negra, un color no muy usual en ella pero que se ve obligada a llevar por ser el uniforme del lugar, Seijūrō piensa que el color hace su piel más pálida y el rosado en sus mejillas resalta las pecas de su rostro, hay una sonrisa tímida en su rostro mientras atiende al siguiente cliente en la fila. Son solo tres personas antes que él.

Un poco más rápido de lo que hubiese querido, pero tampoco demasiado pronto, Seijūrō está frente a Kouki y ella le mira con la misma sorpresa que le ha visto siempre.

“Hola” Ella dice, con la misma sonrisa tímida. Tal vez comienza a volverse una costumbre.

Sin saber exactamente cómo, después de eso Seijūrō se encuentra sentado en la mesa de la esquina de la cafetería esperando a que termine el turno de la chica, olvidándose por completo de su cita con su padre.

No pasa mucho cuando ella se acerca, de nuevo con ropas vibrantes, está vez lleva un vestido amarillo de mangas largas con flores bordadas. Se sienta frente a él y deposita una bolsa de papel sobre la mesa, y luego lleva sus manos a su regazo. Seijūrō ignora notar como el calor sube por las mejillas de Kouki.

“Traje galletas de avena… por si quieres comerlas.”

Con el pasar de los minutos –y con Kouki ganando confianza a través de ellos– Seijūrō descubre nuevas cosas sobre ella, cosas que no hubiese sabido con solo observarla. Cosas como que su turno comienza justo después de que sale de su última clase en la universidad, que generalmente no tiene tiempo para almorzar pero que se contenta con una taza de pudín o café, que tomó el trabajo como un pasatiempo cuando se mudó para estudiar ahí, pero que ahora le ayuda a solventar sus gastos. Insiste siempre en que está bien, que le basta para pagar su parte en el departamento que comparte con Kazunari. Que los fines de semana los gasta en la biblioteca de la universidad porque toma asesorías con el encargado del lugar porque resulta ser un graduado en arquitectura justo como ella lo será en el futuro. Ambos tienen puestas sus propias metas, Seijūrō como estudiante de una ingeniería en administración empresarial, y Kouki como estudiante de arquitectura y amante de los trenes, cosa que solo hace sentir a Seijūrō más interesado sobre ella.

Ambos están en su segundo año, y Seijūrō por primera vez encuentra extraño que jamás se haya percatado de Kouki hasta aquella doble cita, cuando muy probablemente se han encontrado por los pasillos de la facultad más de una vez. Incluso puede que hayan compartido alguno de los talleres optativos. Pero Seijūrō es así, así que al menos se siente tranquilo de haber aceptado la invitación de Shintarō. Porque de pronto pasar el tiempo con Kouki es una gran, gran idea, en vista de que su compañía es extrañamente tranquilizante.

Y, así como así, crean una rutina. Durante la siguiente semana, se encuentran durante sus almuerzos y Seijūrō le visita en sus descansos en la cafetería. Kouki comienza a tratarlo como a cualquier persona normal, no hay rastro del usual trato especial que suele recibir solo por ser un Akashi, y Seijūrō se encuentra apreciando eso. Hablan de muchas cosas, comparan sus carreras desde el enfoque que le pusieron, y Seijūrō se encuentra escuchando cosas sobre Kouki que ella misma le confiesa, nunca le hubiera dicho a nadie que conociera por tan poco tiempo.

Pero Seijūrō la escucha, le aconseja. “Deberías tener más confianza en ti misma”, o “Si cambias estos arreglos aquí, los planos pueden lucir mucho más precisos” e incluso, se encuentra encantado con los pequeños detalles que tiene ella “te traje dulces de la cafetería, sé que los jueves tienes muchas clases por la mañana y probablemente no te dará tiempo de almorzar debidamente así que…”

Ahora es un viernes a media mañana; en el jardín trasero en el que muchas veces se vio ella sola, Kouki le relata una anécdota que le obliga a reprimir una sonrisa que podría iluminar la noche más fría de octubre. Seijūrō la observa mientras bebe un sorbo del té verde que ella le ha servido hace poco, alza los ojos brevemente en su dirección, ahí frente a él jugueteando con el pasto entre sus pies descalzos capta su mirada. Y a Seijūrō le resulta imposible fingir que no la ha estado mirando, por lo que no aparta su mirada, y se la mantiene hasta que ve un leve sonrojo ascender por las mejillas de ella.

Hay algo que ella quiere decir, con seguridad Seijūrō lo sabe.

“Dímelo”

Seijūrō ve el cuerpo de Kouki tensarse tan pronto las palabras abandonan sus labios, pero ella se sienta sobre sus tobillos, frente a él, y lo dice aún sin verlo.

“Quería pedirte, si quieres, si no, no tienes que, yo solo…hay una exposición de trenes este sábado y no sé, tal vez… ¿querrías venir conmigo?"

El viento sopla, agita los revoltosos cabellos castaños de Kouki y ella los arregla como puede tras sus orejas. Seijūrō enfoca su mirada en la figura de sonrisa tímida y ni siquiera entiende qué significa todo eso pero igual responde.

“Sería un placer.”

Intercambian números y Kouki le da su dirección. Seijūrō promete recogerla el sábado a las cuatro, y luego tiene que marcharse a su siguiente clase. Hay una sensación cálida invadiéndolo mientras se aleja.


	6. Tú imprudencia

**VI**

**“Los hombres sabios dicen, solo los tontos se precipitan,  
pero no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti”**

No hay persona más relajante que Kouki Furihata, y para Seijūrō, quien ha peleado los últimos años por silenciar las voces en su mente, es como llegar a un hogar. Un verdadero hogar, de esos cubiertos de calidez y paredes de recuerdos.

Cuando Seijūrō la recoge la media tarde del sábado, con ropas mucho más informales de las que está acostumbrado a usar, es Kazunari quien lo recibe con sorpresa, pero con agrado. Ellas viven en un departamento lo suficientemente grande para dos personas, pero no tan grande como el propio. Hay flores adornando por doquier y la luz solar que se filtra las hace resplandecer de forma idílica. Hay también un cierto aire familiar y cálido que no es capaz de encontrar en su propio lugar.

Kouki aparece frente a él no muchos segundos después de que él llega. Lleva una gran camisa purpura como vestido y zapatos como de bailarina. Sus cabellos castaños esta vez están recogidos en un par de trenzas, y Seijūrō se guarda para sí mismo el pensamiento de que así, sin hebras castañas nublando su visión, los ojos de chocolate de Kouki parecen cubiertos de caramelo derretido.

Salen de ahí rumbo a las escaleras, a Kouki no le gustan los elevadores y, mientras avanzan, Kouki llena los silencios con palabras amables o sonrisas cálidas; habla sobre lo mucho que estuvo esperando por este día.

“…Tal vez después de la exposición podríamos ir a un cafetería o algo así, conozco un lugar muy interesante, recitan poesía y generalmente se está muy tranquilo.”

“Claro.”

“¿Está bien que vayamos en autobús entonces?”

Seijūrō trajo su auto, ese que recibió de su padre tan pronto se graduó de preparatoria y, aunque el tema de andar en autobús no es desconocido del todo para él, nunca se ha sentido verdaderamente cómodo con ello, aun así responde que no hay problema. Continúan su andar hasta la parada de buses más cercana y, cuando suben al indicado, se sientan hasta el final por petición de Kouki.

“Desde aquí puedo vigilar a todos” ella bromea, aunque Seijūrō nunca ha sido bueno con las bromas. “Nunca sabes el tipo de personas que puedes encontrarte en un autobús. Tal vez entre nosotros este alguna clase de asesino serial.”

Seijūrō la mira de reojo, descubre la sonrisa en sus ojos.

“Eso sería muy malo, considerando lo mucho que esperaste este día.”

Kouki sonríe, empujando juguetonamente a Seijūrō en el hombro. Le toma por sorpresa, su cuerpo se tensa, pero Seijūrō se descubre a sí mismo disfrutando de ese breve contacto.

Siguen así hasta llegar a su destino. Con sinceridad Seijūrō nunca antes se ha sentido atraído por los trenes, pero termina pasando un buen rato de todas maneras (y tal vez es porque la compañía de Kouki es suficiente para él).

Cuando el último rincón de la exposición es visto y apreciado –y muy seguramente memorizado– por Kouki, el sol de la tarde ha caído, el cielo tiñéndose lentamente de un añil profundo. La felicidad en Kouki es desbordante y sus palabras no dejan de hacer eco en la cabeza de Seijūrō.

Pronto, muy pronto, Seijūrō se da cuenta que hace bastante tiempo que no ha tenido un tiempo como ese, en el que se sintiese verdaderamente relajado y deslindando de responsabilidades no propias para un joven de su edad. Y abraza ese sentimiento con gratitud.

Kouki le lleva hasta el lugar que le ha prometido, una vez ahí ella le guía hasta la mesa que jura usar cada vez que ella va, sola le dice, siempre sola. A Seijūrō le gusta la idea de escuchar a jóvenes poetas y trovadores inexpertos, junto a ese grupo de jovencitas bailarinas de pasos inestables. Kouki y él, sentados tomando una taza de chocolate caliente y compartiendo una tarta de manzana, intercambian palabras en voz baja y es, sorprendentemente, Seijūrō quien habla esta vez. Sobre los deberes que tiene como el primogénito de la familia Akashi –pero siendo cauteloso de no mencionar esos temas quisquillosos y demasiado personales.

“Tal vez no debería hablar de trabajo aquí” comenta él, regalando una mirada soslayada hacia el siguiente acto en el escenario.

Kouki, segura, llena de la confianza que adquiere con sus cercanos, se acerca un poco más a Seijūrō, y Seijūrō puede oler el perfume de vainilla que armoniza su cuerpo.

“No, está bien, puedes hablar de lo que quieras” y quizá ella se olvida por un segundo con quién está hablando en realidad, o tal vez Kouki es más valiente de lo que Seijūrō cree, pero las siguientes palabras casi le hacen perder cabeza. “En realidad me gustaría escucharte siempre.”

Seijūrō se aleja de ella un poco en cuestión de segundos. La mira sonreír de la misma manera tímida de siempre, pero hay un fuerte sonrojo tiñendo la piel de sus mejillas.

Se niega a admitir que se ha quedado sin palabras. Asiente.

Al final de la noche, cuando Seijūrō le acompaña de regreso a casa, guarda en su memoria el revoltoso sonido de la música de Kazunari que suena en el interior del departamento, y el suave “linda noche” que Kouki le susurra para despedirse.


	7. Mi mejor amiga

  **VII**

**Intocable como un distante cielo de diamantes  
te busco y simplemente no puedo decir por qué…**

Y entonces algo maravilloso y extraño comienza a formarse entre ellos. Se vuelven algo cercano a amigos. Nunca lo dicen, pero lo sienten de esa manera.

Durante las tardes Seijūrō esperaría a Kouki sentado en una mesa de la cafetería y pediría un poco de té verde, a veces se reiría de la torpeza involuntaria de Kouki, de una manera que no parecería malvada en lo absoluto. Kouki sonreiría y se sentaría junto a él al terminar su turno. Hablarían sobre sus días, sobre cualquier cosa que no les involucrase a profundidad en sus vidas; Seijūrō descubriría con el pasar de los días que Kouki en realidad resulta ser una persona bastante interesante, simple, cobarde, pero determinada. Eventualmente dejaría de cuestionarse por qué se siente tan intrigado con ella y dejaría las cosas fluir sin dificultad.

Salen mucho más a menudo. Seijūrō la invita al cine un día, cuando Kouki tiene una pequeña crisis económica y no es capaz de pagar ni siquiera por las palomitas, pero esta esa película que ha querido ver desde su anuncio y Seijūrō solo quiere complacerla, diciéndole que realmente no es una molestia invitarla y dejándola relajarse con el paso de los minutos hasta que sinceras carcajadas brotan de su garganta. Al terminar es de noche, ellos caminan entre las calles hasta llegar a unas escaleras y sentarse en ellas para mirar las estrellas.

Pasan los días, pasan las noches, las estaciones cambian; es un día a mediados de otoño cuando Kouki le confía a Seijūrō las palabras que celosamente guarda en su libreta: son poemas, son canciones, son historias. Kouki dice que ella supo que quería ser escritora también, cuando sostuvo su libreta a un lado de su cadera y se dio cuenta que tenía mucho que contar. Muchas palabras que quería hacer llegar.

Y para finales de otoño, durante una conversación trivial entre amigos, cuando Kouki se acerca y Seijūrō tiene que presentarla, este último no tiene problema alguno en llamarla _su mejor amiga._


End file.
